


"when i met you, my hands shook."

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"luke was 14 when he met a boy with eyes so bright it hurt to look at him. and when the boy laughed luke felt his world come together, as his hands shook."</p><p> </p><p>"they we're too passionate for two 14 year olds. they we're too in love at an age where that can pull you down like a wave. and burn you out like a fire. and the passion they felt turned to a fake hate. maybe 14 was too young to admit to yourself, let alone anyone else, that you could be in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"when i met you, my hands shook."

luke was 14 when he met a boy with eyes so bright it hurt to look at him. and when the boy laughed luke felt his world come together, as his hands shook. 

it was three weeks later when luke first talked to the boy. luke was shy and the boy was everything. the boy was without his friend, finally. 

luke clenched his fist, trying to get his hands to stop shaking. he opened his mouth and words flew out, he stuttered like when he's talking in front of the class.

michael. his name is michael. luke can't remember anything he said, but the boys name is michael. 

luke's heart speeds up every time he hears the name. he thinks he finally understands what the poets mean. 

michael nearly hits luke at lunch two weeks later. they haven't stopped fighting since the day they met, and luke wants to cry. michael hates luke, and luke might love him.

love and hate are equally as stong, so luke guesses it's good enough. 

michaels eyes are always lit with passion, and sadness. luke plans to take away the sorrow.

luke can't concentrate. michael is next to him, and, for once, isn't yelling at him. maybe, it's because he's been too concentrated in drawing. 

the eye is beautiful. its blue like the ocean, luke thinks. it's got specs of green and grey, and luke thinks michael deserves an award for his artistic talent. 

"hey, luke." michael calls to him after catching him staring at his work for the third time that day. luke is prepared for him to punch him

"it's yours." michael says.

"the eye, it's yours. your eyes are beautiful." 

luke might cry. he also might throw up. 

the boy with stars in his eyes is really saying this?

michael holds his breath. luke bites his lip. 

luke can't remember what happens next. michael will lie and say he charmed luke. but whatever happened, they ended up talking for hours.

and they weren't together. wouldn't be for years. but they were something. friends that secretly loved each other, maybe. or were too afraid to admit it.

they we're too passionate for two 14 year olds. they we're too in love at an age where that can pull you down like a wave. and burn you out like a fire. and the passion they felt turned to a fake hate. maybe 14 was too young to admit to yourself, let alone anyone else, that you could be in love. and it took them years, but they did it.


End file.
